


The Knife and The Child

by Helfi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Insane Harry, One-Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helfi/pseuds/Helfi
Summary: Little nine-year-old Harry finally cracks.





	The Knife and The Child

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware that this story contains scenes of death, torture, suicide, and insanity, please keep in mind what you as a reader can handle and proceed with care.
> 
> Song- Monsters- Sick Puppies.

**_Somewhere inside this closet_ **

**_Your whole life exists_ **

**_An evil little secret_ **

**_That keeps you so nervous_ **

 

A 9-year-old Harry Potter, or rather freak, as that was what everyone called him, was huddled up in his room, even if it was just the cupboard under the stairs it was  **his.** And in his cupboard, he kept a secret, one that the Dursleys, Harry’s ‘family’, didn’t want getting out. If it did it would  _ ruin  _ them.

 

Slowly getting up, Harry peaked out the cupboard door to make sure his ‘family’ weren't near his cupboard, judging by the noise coming from the sitting room they weren’t. Harry creeped out and to the front door, reaching up he was just about to grab the handle when a skinny hand grabbed his wrist. His aunt had caught him, Harry grew numb, he had been caught so very close to freedom, he knew of what was to come.

 

**_You're boarding up your windows_ **

**_In fetal on the floor_ **

 

He barely registered his aunt throwing him on the living room floor and yelling at Dudley to get out, he barely heard his Uncle yell at him that, ‘freaks don’t deserve freedom’ before his Uncle hit him, hard, across the face. Harry’s vision grew red, he stood up and when his Uncle tried to hit him down he sidestepped it.

 

**_But what you're keeping out is on the wrong side of the door_ **

**_I know the reason you're running scared_ **

**_I met the monster inside your head_ **

 

He wanted to cause them pain, he wanted them to suffer how he had for the past 8 years, he-e-e wanted them DEAD. He spread his palms towards both his aunt and his uncle, twin jets of light serged out of each hand wrapping them both in chains. Another jet of light surged towards Dudley, who had come into the room when he heard his mother and father fall to the ground, wrapping him up like his mother and father.

 

**_You never know the feeling of being alive_ **

**_It's not enough, it never stops coming_ **

**_It's not enough, so take a breath, say good-bye_ **

 

He grabbed a knife from the kitchen, bending down over Dudley he pressed the knife to Dudley’s chest, he carved in the m-word, magic. Harry watched in fascination as the life source ran out, Dudley would soon be dead. He went over to his aunt and ripped off her nails, with magic, satisfied with her screams he stabbed her. 

 

Harry slowly walked over to him uncle bloody knife in hand, by this time his uncle was shaking in fear and grief,

 

“I never knew how to be alive,  _ Uncle _ ,” Harry sneered “say hi to death Uncle soon you will see him.” At that Harry plunged the knife into his Uncle’s chest.

 

**_Your skin is crawling on you_ **

**_The shadows on the ground_ **

**_And now the room is spinning_ **

**_Oh god what was that sound_ **

 

Harry screamed, he felt like there were people all around him, 

 

“LEAVE ME ALONE” Harry fell to the ground hugging his knees rocking back and forth, his head down.

 

**_The fear is paralyzing_ **

**_Trapped here inside yourself_ **

**_Your will to live is dying, is dying_ **

**_You're dying_ **

 

He threw back his head and let out a blood-curtailing scream which had the neighbours running to their telephones and calling the police. Harry looked up to see the knife that was deep in his Uncle's chest, standing up he picked up the knife,

 

**_I know the reason you're running scared_ **

**_I met the monster inside your head_ **

**_You never know the feeling of being yourself_ **

**_It's not enough, it never stops coming_ **

**_It's not enough, so take a breath, say good-bye_ **

 

He posed it above at his chest and was about to plunge it deep into himself when the police barged through the door and yelled at him to stop, that he had so much to live for. 

 

**_Say good-bye_ **

 

**_You're dying now_ **

**_Dying now_ **

 

**_I know the reason you're running scared_ **

**_I met the monster inside your head_ **

 

The police kept yelling that the could help, Harry chuckled, 

 

“You will never be able to help me.” 

 

**_You never know the feeling of being alive_ **

**_It's not enough, it never stops coming_ **

**_It's not enough, so take a breath, say good-bye_ **

 

“Goodbye” Harry plunged to knife deep into his chest he felt someone catch him before his vision went black. Harry Potter was dead.


End file.
